macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Valkyrie de Sasotte
Valkyrie de Sasotte was first released on the album Macross II Original Soundtrack Volume 1 as track 11. It was used as the insert song for Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again and its compilation movie. Lyrics Romaji = nee watashi ga PINCHI na toki wa hanarete'te mo wakaru desho anata ni shika mienai fushigi na SAIN kaze mitai ni kimagure da mono tojikometari dekinai kedo ki mama na anata ga suki watashi no koto wasurete shimau kurai muchuu na mono ga nakutcha ne COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! BARUKURI- ni notte ima sugu mukae ni kite anata to nara kitto donna toko mo ikeru wa nagareboshi wo oikoshite yume no naka e tsurete tte moshi anata ga sabishii toki wa hanarete'te mo wakaru kara doko demo hashitte-yuku dakara yoso mi wo shita nara yurusanai wa mukou sune wo ketobasu ka mo COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! BARUKURI- ni notte watashi wo sarai ni kite anata to nara kitto donna koto mo dekiru wa BIRU no mure wo yokogitte yume no naka e tsurete tte COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! BARUKURI- ni notte ima sugu mukae ni kite anata to nara kitto donna toko mo ikeru wa BARUKURI- ni notte watashi wo sarai ni kite anata to nara kitto donna koto mo dekiru wa BARUKURI- ni notte |-| Kanji = ねえ　わたしがピンチな時は 離れてても分かるでしょ あなたにしか見えない　不思議なサイン 風みたいに気まぐれだもの 閉じ込めたりできないけど 気ままなあなたが好き 私のこと忘れてしまうくらい 夢中なものがなくっちゃね Ｃｏｍｅ　ｏｎ　Ｃｏｍｅ　ｏｎ Ｃｏｍｅ　ｏｎ　Ｃｏｍｅ　ｏｎ バルキリーに乗って　今すぐ迎えに来て あなたとならきっと　どんなことも行けるわ 流れ星を　追い越して 夢の中へ　連れてって もしあなたが寂しい時は 離れてても分かるでしょ どこでも走って行く だからよそ見をしたなら　許さないわ 向こう脛を蹴飛ばすかも Ｃｏｍｅ　ｏｎ　Ｃｏｍｅ　ｏｎ Ｃｏｍｅ　ｏｎ　Ｃｏｍｅ　ｏｎ バルキリーに乗って　私をさらいに来て あなたとならきっと　どんな事もできるわ ビルの群れを　横切って 夢の中へ　連れてって Ｃｏｍｅ　ｏｎ　Ｃｏｍｅ　ｏｎ Ｃｏｍｅ　ｏｎ　Ｃｏｍｅ　ｏｎ バルキリーに乗って　今すぐ迎えに来て あなたとならきっと　どんなことも行けるわ バルキリーに乗って　私をさらいに来て あなたとならきっと　どんな事もできるわ バルキリーに乗って |-| English = Say, when I'm in trouble, you'll know, even if you're far away, right? A wondrous sign that can be seen by noone but you. You're capricious, like the wind and can't be contained but I like that you're carefree. When you forget about me, you end up losing all you've dreamed of. COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! Riding in your valkyrie Hurry up and come to meet me As long as I'm with you, I can go however far I want. Chasing after shooting stars... Take me away into my dreams! If you ever feel lonely, I'll know, even if I'm far away. I'll come running to you, no matter where you are. So if your eyes have strayed, I'll never forgive you! I think I'll launch you with that kick-off you deserve! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! Riding in your valkyrie Come and sweep me away. As long as I'm with you, I can do anything! Crossing over the crowds of buildings Take me away into my dreams! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON! Riding in your valkyrie Hurry up and come to meet me As long as I'm with you, I can go however far I want. Riding in your valkyrie Come and sweep me away. As long as I'm with you, I can do anything! Riding in your valkyrie Disambiguation References Category:Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II Category:Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Macross II Category:Macross 7 Category:Macross 7 Songs